Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I.
is the second story in the third episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 3, 2004 on Cartoon Network and featured the debut appearances of Numbuh 13, 14, 15 and 16 of Sector N. Information Plot Sector V and the adults are performing a prisoner exchange in the mall, and the prisoner they are going to get is holding important information. In return, they give back the Toiletnator (or as Numbuh 1 says, "Nothing of value.") But to the group's dismay, the operative the adults released is the incredibly accident-prone Numbuh 13. As it turns out, the "important information" Numbuh 13 had was that the adults are planning a macaroni-and-cheese dinner. Sector V attempts to return him to and palm off the investigation of the dinner on Sector N, but Numbuh 14 and the other members of Sector N clearly don't want Numbuh 13 back. Numbuh 13 reveals that the Museum of Macaroni Art is being ransacked, which is where the adults are getting their macaroni from, and Sector V finally sees this as a serious matter. By the time they arrive at the museum, the adults have already busted in, but Numbuh 1 says they still have the element of surprise - until Numbuh 3 runs in screaming about the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Further in the museum, Mr. Boss and the Ice Cream Men are gathering the macaroni art and when the KND arrives, Mr. Boss leaves them to his cohorts while he goes to get a certain piece of art. While Sector V and the Ice Cream Men are engaged in a shootout, Mr. Boss is about to take the Rainbow Monkey Lisa when an enraged Numbuh 3 shows up. Numbuh 4 attempts to get around the Ice Cream Men but is hit, and so is Numbuh 2 while checking on him. Numbuhs 1 and 5 drag them to safety. Meanwhile, Mr. Boss and Numbuh 3 start a fight of their own over the Rainbow Monkey Lisa, and Numbuh 3 manages to wear him down. However, Numbuh 13 has taken the painting to keep it safe but ends up destroying it, causing Numbuh 3 to scream insanely which scares off Mr. Boss and the Ice Cream Men. Her teammates find her crying over the painting, but Numbuh 5 says she can just make another one. Numbuh 1 says that at least the mission wasn't a total failure. Numbuh 2 proclaims that the mission was a disaster, to which Numbuh 1 points out that Numbuh 13 is no longer around. The adult villains are all gathered for dinner and getting impatient when Mr. Boss finally shows up, but there's no macaroni in the bag - only Numbuh 13. The Toilenator is happy that they recaptured him, to which the other villains glare at him and Mr. Boss tells him "Oh, shut up Toiletnator!" Ending Credits In the Sector V Treehouse, Numbuhs 2 and 4 are playing video games while Numbuh 3 tells the team on how Numbuh 13 saved them all from disaster, even though they thought he was a disaster. Numbuh 4 tells her he didn't save them from disaster. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 (debut) *Numbuh 14 (debut) Villains *Toiletnator *Mr. Boss *Ice Cream Men Cameos *Numbuh 15 (debut) *Numbuh 16 (debut) *Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Stickybeard *Cuppa Joe *Chester *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Common Cold *Knightbrace *Count Spankulot *Gramma Stuffum *Mrs. Goodwall *Great Puttinski *Cafe Employee *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *Mr. Fizz *The Iguana Locations *Mall *Sector V Treehouse *Sector N Treehouse *Macaroni Museum of Art 2x4 Technology *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. *T.A.N.G.L.E.R. *Megaphone *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *P.U.T.T.P.U.T.T. Villain Technology *Ice Cream Guns Transcript Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I./Transcript Trivia *It's revealed in this episode that Numbuh 5 has an artistic talent. *It is revealed that pretty much everyone hates Numbuh 13, as even the villains were upset when he was recaptured by complete accident and his own sector pretends to be attacked so they don't have to take him back. *The Rainbow Monkey Lisa is a parody of the famous painting The Mona Lisa. There are also parodies of The Thinker and The Birth Of Venus in the museum. *In a brief moment, the velvet cord support Numbuh 3 was holding showed the cord still attached, although it was the Boss' support that had the cord still on after she snapped it. *The macaroni museum parodies the old concept of kids making art out of dry macaroni. Gallery B42a08.jpg|Outside of the Macaroni Museum of Art The Ice Cream Man of Group Charging - S04e03b.png Ice-Cream-Men.jpg Ice cream man - group.jpg Mr. Boss and his Ice Cream Men - knd-s4-final-scene.jpg M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Category:Season 4 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5